Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
Description of the Related Art
In a solid-state imaging apparatus, an arrangement is known where a light waveguide which collects light entering a photoelectric conversion portion is formed in order to improve sensitivity. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-193500 has disclosed a solid-state image sensor which forms a light waveguide using silicon nitride by dividing it vertically in order to suppress occurrence of a void in an embedded step of forming the light waveguide.